<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Fairy Tail] Lucy vs Taurus by Umbrelloid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130949">[Fairy Tail] Lucy vs Taurus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrelloid/pseuds/Umbrelloid'>Umbrelloid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Huge Breasts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:23:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrelloid/pseuds/Umbrelloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A summoning goes awry, and Lucy - alongside one Erza Scarlet - find themselves facing not one, but two giant, horny bull-men.</p><p>- </p><p>
  <a href="https://umbrelloid.itch.io/champion-of-venus">Champion of Venus - Version 0.3 is now available to the public!</a>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucy Heartfilia/Taurus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Fairy Tail] Lucy vs Taurus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taurus towered over Lucy, a masculine sculpture of brute muscle and blazing fury, glowering down at his busty, blonde summoner with his eyes narrowed. Lucy took an instinctive step back, realising on a primal level that something must have gone wrong. This wasn’t the look of a loyal warrior, ready to fight for her; it was the look of a predator, and as she swallowed and started to sweat, Taurus walked towards her. The sheer difference between their physiques was striking; he was big enough to wrap a hand all the way around her waist without effort, and strong enough to hoist her into the air like a doll — but that wasn’t the most terrifying part. What Lucy was really worried about, as the enormous, bulky, vein-riddled bull-cock hanging between the huge brute’s oak-trunk thighs. The mere presence of his half-flaccid cock made Lucy feel like she was melting from the inside out; she gasped for breath, and when her back finally hit the wall she gave a panicked little squeak.</p><p>“L-Let’s talk about this,” she murmured. “Please? Ah…you’re supposed to obey my commands, so…sit! If you’re a good boy, you’ll…sit…” As she spoke, her head craned further and further back, her eyes rising to hold the approaching Taurus’s gaze — only to flicked down again when he laid a hand on the base of his cock. It throbbed with inner life, stirring before his ‘master’s eyes as she shifted and squirmed and flattened herself tighter to the wall. Little noises of distress continued to rise from her throat as Taurus’s monstercock bloated fatter and longer, beginning to stand up against its own massive weight, pulsing its way up into the air. She watched a thick glob of white, potent seed bubble from his tip, hanging heavier and heavier until it dangled…drooped…and broke off to splatter on the floor. Just one drop of precum was far bigger than most men’s entire loads, and the smell that filled the air afterwards made Lucy’s eyes blur out of focus. “Ah…!”</p><p>Taurus blew a snort of bestial lust as he reached out and laid his hand over her head. She didn’t doubt he could crush her skull with barely a twitch of his fingers, so she held very still, her huge chest heaving in and out as she wheezed for precious air. She knew, now, that she was at Taurus’s mercy – but even so, she couldn’t believe he intended to use that colossal prick on her. It was far too big; even flaccid it outsized her leg, and now it was as long as she was tall, and easily as broad as her waist. “I-It won’t fit,” Lucy murmured as Taurus turned her head from side to side, his gaze never relenting. She saw his tongue slide lewdly across his lips as his cock grew even faster, dense gluts of precum splattering across her thighs and oozing down her legs. As the air grew hotter with his musk, Lucy felt her body reacting in the most primal of ways, her nipples standing up stiff inside her top while her panties grew wet. She tried to pull away from Taurus, but his hand tightened around her skull, causing her to cry out in pain.</p><p>Now fully erect, Taurus pushed his hips forward and pressed his massive cockhead against Lucy’s tits, digging deep into their plump heft. She groaned as he oozed thick precum into her cleavage, painting her soft skin like a canvas, all the while watching for her reactions. He seemed to take pleasure in her fear and frustration, her dawning sense of utter helplessness in the face of an utterly superior being. She squirmed on her tiptoes as precum pooled around her feet, huffing and puffing sharp, short breaths, trying not to inhale too much of his overwhelming musk. “Haa…haah…haahn…” she wheezed, and then groaned deeply as Taurus pressed his red-hot cockhead against her face. A low, rumbling laugh rose from his chest as she coughed and spluttered on the overwhelming stench of his musk, drinking down more of it than she was oxygen. She laid her hands on the gigantic, pulsing flanks of his cock and tried to guide it away, but Taurus was unrelenting, and he had no intention of stopping now. She heard his guttural snort from overhead, felt his fingers tighten even more, eliciting yet another high-pitched whimper from deep inside her. He was teasing her now, testing her limits, dousing her face in precum before finally, slowly, he wrapped a giant fist in her blonde hair and started pulling her toward him. Her mouth was pressed firmly against his cockhead; she felt his slit bubbling precum over her tongue, filling her maw until she was forced to splutter and spurt hot seed from her nostrils. Taurus refused to give her even a moment’s reprieve; he increased the pressure bit by bit, pulling her against his broad, pink tip until her mouth started to open, wider and wider…!</p><p>Lucy knew it was impossible, but it was happening all the same: her jaw strained to its limit without taking a single inch of cock inside, and still Taurus pulled. Lucy groaned and croaked in panic, but it was already too late; with a sharp yank, he dislocated her jaw, stretching her lips into a yawning, dinnerplate gape while her eyes shot up and back in their sockets. “Glurrrkh!” Her slender neck bloated around the monster’s dick, stretched like a sloppy sleeve, forced to swallow his ungodly dick while tears poured down her crimson cheeks. “Hrrglhk! Glrrk!” Lucy squirmed desperately away from his dick, but there was nowhere to run, nowhere to turn; he kept her pinned down, still pulling, gradually forcing more and more of his enormity down her gullet. She was being worn like a condom, made to stretch around the brute’s cock. Lucy gurgled and croaked noisily, but helplessly on the bull’s thrusting meat, spittle raining from her chin while she grabbed helplessly at his muscular wrist. As he wormed his way down into her chest cavity, her top simply burst to shreds, freeing her huge, jiggly tits from their restraints. Bulged like crazy, Lucy could do little but squirm around Taurus’s slowly encroaching meat — until he was halfway inside, rooted in her stomach, and satisfied that she wouldn’t slide off.</p><p>Grasping her hair tightly, Taurus started to thrust. GLURK glurk glurk glurk GLURKKH--! Lucy was rocked back and forth around the monster’s cock, her eyes wide and distant with shock as that giant slab of meat lurched back and forth through her insides, fucking her throat without mercy or even the slightest hint of restraint; the bull threw all his strength into his pumps, determined to wreck her throat and pump her with all the hot, potent seed churning around in his giant nuts.</p><p>At least it couldn’t get worse, Lucy thought as she watched Taurus’s hips jerk back and forth, his oversized balls swinging mightily in their thick, leathery sack. He couldn’t possibly jam his cock in any further—</p><p>Just as she thought that, Taurus leaned forwards, planted his big hands on Lucy’s thick asscheeks, and howled as he rammed forth with all his power. Lucy felt a sudden pressure on her bowels, and a moment later her asshole stretched unbelievably wide – crowning forth the monster’s cockhead! Splrrrch! She was speared all the way through on Taurus’s monstercock, gurgling and choking weakly as its heat seared all the way from her mouth to her ass. The sheer strength of his cock hoisted Lucy up into the air, so her bare feet kicked at nothing as she wriggled and choked on the bitch-spearing fuckpillar. Taurus growled with contentment as she tried to push herself off of him, to no avail; his grip on her hair was just too strong, and now his free hand wrapped around her waist, holding her around his dick like his very own onahole. She felt his cockhead bashing against her asscheeks each time he pulled back, then slurping inwards – deep into her guts – only to thrust forwards and out again while spurting precum in wild arcs. His pelvis bashed against her jaw over and over, each impact driving her eyes further back into her head, while his balls beat against her chin and swinging tits. The sheer weight of his ball sent massive impacts throughout her entire body each time they collided with her boobs, squishing them tight and making her squeal — try to squeal, anyway, given the abnormal amount of dickmeat currently straining out her jaw. She glurked and gurgled pathetically, losing more strength by the moment — until at last, her hands dropped from the bull-man’s wrist and her limbs dangled beneath her, swinging limply back and forth, twitching occasionally as warm slime dripped from them.</p><p>At this point, the door opened. Lucy was too tired to even look toward the noise, but she heard Erza’s sharp gasp as she laid eyes on what was happening. Finally, Lucy thought — a rescuer was coming for her.</p><p>Just as that thought passed through her mind, Taurus clamped his hands down on Lucy’s asscheeks and wrenched her off of his cock. She watched his shaft emerge under her nose in a massive slew of veiny cockmeat, sliding out of her slimy, gurgling gullet after stretched its way through her entire digestive track. Glarrrkkkh! She groaned when his cockhead burst free, dripping slimy globs of drool to the floor as she hung upside-down from the bull-man’s grip on her ass, coughing and spluttering, her tits hanging in her face. Taurus’s cock stood rigid beneath her, dripping juices from every inch. Slowly, the bull-man lowered Lucy onto the bridge of his cock, making her lie face-down upon his tremendous, throbbing fuckpillar while it continued to spurt stray globs of seed.</p><p>“Summon Gemini,” Taurus said in a deep growl, so commanding that Lucy had no choice but to obey. She extended a hand and muttered an incantation, and a bright light filled the room. When it faded, two small, blue, insect-like figures stood before her. They looked around themselves, quickly taking in the strange situation that was occurring in the room — and then they looked at each other, and transformed. Where the two figures once stood, there now towered a copy of Taurus, snorting thickly for air. He walked toward the stunned Erza Scarlet, taking advantage of her shocked state to grab her by the arms and pull her to the centre of the room. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Taurus’s cock was too big to be easily comprehended, and the redheaded warrior didn’t react until it was already far too late. The copied Taurus bent her over and drove his cockhead up against her cunt, ripping her clothes from her body piece by useless piece. Soon she was naked, panting heavily with her arms held behind her back, looking around like a lost and confused animal. Lucy was soon pressed into a similar position, her knees bending slightly as Taurus pressed a palm down on the small of her back, standing side-by-side with Erza as they prepared to be penetrated.</p><p>“Wh-what is the meaning of this?” Erza asked sharply, barely gathering her wits together to speak before the copied Taurus pressed his cockhead firmly against her groin and started to push. Immediately, her voice trailed off in a painful croak, her eyes jerking wide open as she gagged and gasped under the stretching torment. Monstrous bull-cock gaped her cunt like a glove several sizes too small, bulging her taut belly outwards as it wormed its way deeper and deeper into her insides. “Ahn! Fuck--!”</p><p>Just then, Lucy was treated to the exact same sensation. She squealed as Taurus stretched her out, the two giant bulls miming each other’s movements, slowly sleeving the busty beauties around their gargantuan pricks. The girls couldn’t contain their voices; they wailed for mercy, mouths open and eyes wavering, tears drizzling down their red cheeks as they tried and failed to hold it together against the unbelievable tide of cunt-stretching agony. Soon both their bellies were bulging magnificently outwards, trembling as they tried to clench their core muscles, their toes curling and digging into the floor while their shoulders arched and wriggled. The Tauruses paused to take a deep breath, their broad chests heaving in and out, before adjusting their grip to the beauties’ shoulders and starting to thrust.</p><p>“AaaAAAHNNN-!” Lucy screamed as Taurus’s cock bucked back and forth in her cunt, mashing up against her cervix and flattening her womb with every thrust. Her tits began to bounce around mightily, nearly smacking her in the face each time they surged up and forwards. Her poor pussy was stretched far further than it was ever designed to, and in response, her eyes rolled all the way back in her head. “Fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuckfuck-agghhh!” Spittle burst from her mouth as she squealed arching her back and clenching her fists. She could feel a giant orgasm bubbling up inside her, and had no way to stop it; a moment later, her pussy clenched tight and squirted like crazy all over the thrusting bull-cock, and the added lubrication only made him pump faster. SCHLAP, SCHLAP, CLAP, CLAP, SCHLAP! The sounds of her destruction filled the room.</p><p>Erza was physically tougher than Lucy, but that didn’t mean she could comfortably take a cock as long as she was tall. Her belly-bulge punched her underboob with every thrust, making her tits bounce wildly around. Each impact drew a hoarse croak from her throat, while her eyes blurred further and further out of focus. She was helpless; how could any girl, even one as strong as her, hope to resist the overwhelming tide of pleasure flowing through her system? As the bull’s hips shook ever closer to her ass, her thick cheeks wobbled and rippled harder and faster, while the muscles in her thighs clenched tight, attempting to brace herself against the monster’s nonstop barrage. It was pointless: he was far bigger, far stronger, and rooted so deep inside her that all her efforts to regain control were doomed to failure. “Hnnghh—” she growled deep in her throat as she hit an unvoluntary orgasm, clamping her thighs together and shuddering as wild bolts of pleasure rocked her system.</p><p>The bull-men didn’t plan on slowing down until they’d thoroughly destroyed those tight holes. Grasping the women’s hips, they started to buck even harder and faster than before, pulverising Lucy and Erza’s tight, spasming cunts while they screeched for mercy. None was forthcoming: the Tauruses had entered a state of heat that overrode their other senses, allowing them to feel nothing but sheer, burning lust and the desire to keep pumping these squirming sluts stupid. Schlap, schlap, schlap, schlap! The sounds of soaking pussies being brutalised by giant dicks rang throughout the building, and could probably be heard from outside. As one, the Tauruses wrapped their fists in the beuaites’ hair and pushed their heads down toward the floor, getting an even better angle to destroy their slutty wombs from. Their asses jiggled side by side, beaten mercilessly by the plunging bull-cocks – but instead of blasting giant loads inside their wombs, the Tauruses paused…looked at one another…and then slowly pulled out. Erza and Lucy crooned as those brutal fuckpillars withdrew, dragging against their inner walls, almost turning their sopping cunts inside-out! Once those slimy-coated dicks were fully withdrawn, the bull-men adjusted their aim, switching their target to the women’s tight, winking assholes!</p><p>“S-Stop…” Erza murmured as the copied Taurus started to press forwards, then she went cross-eyed and whimpered pathetically as her guts were stretched around his dick. Lucy, who’d already been stretched all the way through on Taurus’s monsterprick, offered much less resistance. The bull-men made sure they were rooted deep and firm before wrapping their big, powerful hands around the girls’ slender bodies, gripping their waists and necks in a tight, wringing grip. After cumming once on those gargantuan dicks, the girls were sweating and moaning in pleasure, trying to resist the urge to simply give in to these throbbing bitchbreakers. The pleasure was too much for them to handle, and they knew that any more would be dangerous to their sanity…</p><p>The bull-men took a deep breath as they leaned over their prey, angling their cocks up with the girls’ bodies. At last, with a twinned snarl of vicious lust, they started to RAM against Lucy and Erza’s guts with all their might, slamming their mind-melting rods deeper with every thrust. Those throbbing, lurching bulges surged up past their bellies and between their tits, then stretched out their slender necks. Shots of precum burst between their teeth as they gagged and gurgled, feeling the red-hot cockheads boiling behind their tonsils. Tormented by bliss, Lucy and Erza could do nothing but gurgle hopelessly and choke on cum, their eyes lolling so far back that bare any colour showed above the bloodshot whites. A moment later, the bull-men gave another brutal surge, and the girls’ jaws cranked wide open as two massive cockheads burst out of their stretched mouths. GHUORRRK! Ropes of precum burst from their dicks and splattered across the room even as they held themselves still, not moving an inch inside the impaled girls. Lucy and Erza squirmed hopelessly on those burgeoning bull-cocks, staring in awe and fear at the cockheads throbbing under their noses. Faint, gagged groans emanated from deep within them, and they pawed gently at the exposed tips with their hands — until the Tauruses decided to take things up a notch. Suddenly, both Erza and Lucy were heaved off their feet, hoisted into the air at a diagonal angle and rough-fucked all the way through! GLURK, GLURK, GLOCK, GLURCH! They bounced on their partners’ monstercocks, their huge tits bouncing around in the air while those broad cockheads jerked back and forth, in and out of their mouths. The noises they made were depraved, obscene, coupled by spurts of precum from both ends. Their bodies were packed to the brink with pre from being so thoroughly stuffed, and now – with almost no room left inside them that wasn’t currently occupied by bitch-obliterating monstercock — it was being forced out of them. Their eyes swivelled to look at each other, their panic growing ever sharper as they saw just how far each other’s mouth was stretched. Helpless, hopeless – they could only hold on for dear life as the bulls vented their lust and frustration. SCHLOP, CLOP, CLOP, CLAP, SCHLAP~! The Tauruses groaned with pleasure, their minds fogging over as they drew nearer to their climax. It was all too clear that their balls were packed with more hot, potent splooge than any woman could hope to contain. As those tremendous cum-nukes beat against Lucy’s ass, her eyes hazed over, her eyelids drooping as she blacked out…only to awaken a moment later, when she heard a sharp, bellowing cry of pleasure from Taurus.</p><p>It was time. The bull-men gripped their slutty, squirming onaholes with all their might and roared as they barged their hips forwards, rooting their monstercocks balls-deep in Lucy and Erza’s tight holes! The girls watched the bulls’ cockheads lurch another few inches forwards, smeared in drool and slime from their gaping throats, only to throb and launch streamers of thick, white seed all the way across the room! SPLRRRRRRCH! Their firehose loads splattered across the opposite wall, striking the plaster close to the ceiling and oozing all the way down to the floor. Blast after magnificent blast sailed out and hammered the wall, until a liberal snowdrift of spunk was piled up against the bottom. They kept on cumming, dragging the busty sluts back and forth on their dicks. Whenever their cockheads drew back behind the girls’ jaws, they were forced to jettison cream from their mouths and nostrils in high-pressure sprays, gargling and spluttering hopelessly while their eyes faded more and more out of focus. At last, as the bull-men’s orgasms faded to a drizzle, the girls were left gargling on mouthfuls of jizz, barely conscious, arms and legs dangling beneath them as they coughed and spat up cupfuls of hot spunk. The Tauruses growled in pleasure and grasped the girls by their enormous, sensitive titties, then tugged them up and off their dicks. Splrrrrch… They withdrew slowly, pulling their bitch-pulverising cocks free inch by painful inch, making Lucy and Erza squeak and moan in desperation — until at last, their cockheads burst from the girls’ assholes. Freed from the cocks’ support, Lucy and Erza hung from the Taurus’s grip on their tits, whining softly as they swayed back and forth. A moment later, they were dropped into spreading puddles of semen – and pressed down by hoofs on the backs of their heads, forced to stare across at each other in the depths of slutty ruination.</p><p>“Hah…haahn…” Lucy panted for air, titties pancaked against the floor. “I think…we should do this…every day,” she murmured, already rubbing herself between her thighs.</p><p>“Mmnghph…agreed,” said Erza, and gasped when a thick glob of spunk splattered in her hair. A crooked grin spread across her face. “Fuck…”</p><p>Having successfully corrupted the two sluts, the bull-men looked at each other and bumped fists.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>